


Growls Beat Meows

by JavaJowgie



Series: Kinkmas in July 2020 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Car Sex, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Half Consensual Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sebastian's a mean daddy dom, Sugar Daddy, he angy, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: “Oh, no. No, no, no,” he chided, his voice tsk tsk tsk-ing. “This isn’t a fucking game, sweetheart. This isn't some game of oh no, daddy’s mad, daddy’s gonna throw you over his knee and spank you ten times and call you a bad boy. This isn’t that kind of game, sweetheart.”Ciel didn’t even have any time to respond.“You’ve made daddy very, very angry.”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Kinkmas in July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816780
Comments: 33
Kudos: 338





	Growls Beat Meows

**Author's Note:**

> So... this actually belongs in my "Principles of Lust" series, but kinkmas gave me the inspiration to write it~ Enjoy another adventure of CEO Sebastian and his bratty little boy <3
> 
> Plus.... this was lowkey inspired by Nickelback’s song Animals. 
> 
> Enormous kisses and thanks to Vex for being my beta and editor. She was able to make Sebastian as mean and sleazy as I wanted him to be and really enriched this fic with her wisdom!!!  
> *(The prompts for this entry are: Public sex, age play/daddy kink, and degradation (other))*

Sebastian angrily grumbled to himself in the car and pumped the music up, the Mercedes’s speakers booming within the cab. Ciel only smiled to himself, toying with the hem of his fluffy sweater.

“Are you angry, daddy?”

He was surprised Sebastian even heard him. “You’re gonna fucking _get_ it once we get back home,” he said bluntly, gaze firmly fixed on the road in front of them.

Innocent as can be, Ciel pulled a pout, “What’re you talking about? I thought I behaved today.”

Which was a lie. A big, fat lie. He no doubt played the little brat as he held his daddy’s hand during their day trip to a small seasonal town in the mountains, bending over a little too far, stroking Sebastian’s leg under the table at dinner, asking for things in that too-sweet voice he knew made Sebastian crack. 

It was an unspoken rule not to call Sebastian by his title in public. While Sebastian probably could pass off as Ciel’s father, and he _did_ sometimes— they’ve got the same cunning look in their eyes, the same wit, the same inherent haughty _smugness—_ it strained Sebastian’s self-control when Ciel looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and asked, _“Can I have some sweets, daddy? Please?”_ Pouty, _out loud._ The perfect kind of attitude to get him bent over and spanked. 

Sebastian could never say no, anyway. Ciel got exactly what he wanted when he used his too-sweet schoolboy voice and batted those long lashes. Sebastian’s grip was tighter with their fingers entwined as he bought his baby the caramel-dipped, covered-in-sprinkles apple he begged for from the confectionary shop. Watched those perfect lips take precious, itty-bitty bites of his treat. The way Ciel licked the wooden stick clean almost sent Sebastian over the edge. He was about two threads away from shoving the boy into some dark back alley and teaching him a lesson. Put that bratty mouth in its proper place.

But it was getting later and dipping into the hours of late evening, the small town’s always-up Christmas lights illuminating the darkening roads. Sebastian didn’t want to stay for the night in some hotel, so they walked back to his Mercedes, a sleek, stunning beauty of a car, the businessman nearly grumbling the whole way back. They were on the highway now, zooming past snow-topped trees in the comfortable temperature of the cab, almost two hours from home. 

Plenty of time for Sebastian to seethe and think of a fitting punishment. 

Ciel sat curled up in the passenger’s side, shoes and heavy coat off, feet propped up on expensive black leather as he played his silly phone-games, listening intently to Sebastian’s music thump throughout the car. It had a comforting bass to it, even if the music itself was pretty intense. But that loudness alongside Sebastian’s sheer silence told Ciel all he needed about his date’s mood. 

“I can make it up to you _now,_ you know,” he drawled, tucking his phone into the discarded pile at his feet that was his jacket. He looked over at Sebastian, tilting his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. 

Sebastian sighed and reluctantly turned his music down the slightest bit. “Yeah?” he asked, blatantly ignoring the suggestive tone of Ciel’s voice. “You’re gonna make it up to me, are you? What the fuck makes you think you’re redeemable right now? Should I even _bother_ with you?”

Ciel’s smile never dropped. “Mhm,” he hummed. 

_“Mhm,”_ Sebastian mocked. “Tell me how you’d make it up to me, Ciel. You want to suck my dick? Sit on it? Call me daddy and bat your lashes, hoping it’ll do something?”

“All of it,” Ciel answered. “I can make it up to you, I promise. Maybe I can make your driving a little more fun and please you all the way home.”

He grunted, unaffected by the suggestion. “I have half a mind to let you sleep on the couch tonight with no attention at all.”

The boy pulled his pout again, a hurt little twitch between his brows. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the console, resting his delicate elbows on the edge of Sebastian’s seat. “No, daddy, I wouldn’t like that.” He gave him that sweet smile before bending down and nuzzling the front of Sebastian’s jeans. “I can do whatever you want,” he muttered, tiny voice muffled, pressing firm kisses to denim. 

Sebastian took in a deep breath and broke a hand from the steering wheel to shove Ciel’s little head away. He shook his head. “None of your shit’s gonna work on me tonight. You’re not getting away this time, princess, you made daddy angry,” he said, voice dipping low and dangerous, pure with intent. “Do you know what happens when daddy’s _angry?”_

“No.” He let a small sound escape the back of his throat, the noise almost akin to a puppy’s whine, at being shoved away. “But I wanna find out.”

Ciel felt the texture of the road change before he could even complain or respond. They were no longer on the smooth asphalt highway; he could feel the tires crunching on gravel. 

He perked his head up to look around, finding that they were far from the main road, near the treeline in the parking lot of a rest stop. Big mismatched eyes stared up at Sebastian, looking into that narrowed gaze.

“Oh, no. No, no, no,” he chided, his voice _tsk tsk tsk-ing._ “This isn’t a fucking game, sweetheart. This isn't some game of _oh no, daddy’s mad, daddy’s gonna throw you over his knee and spank you ten times and call you a bad boy._ This isn’t _that_ kind of game, sweetheart.”

Ciel didn’t even have any time to respond.

Sebastian turned the engine off, leaving the car bathed in darkness, only lit by the faint detail lights around the cab. “You’ve made daddy very, _very_ angry,” he said, voice sharp and dangerous. “Come here.” He reclined his seat so he could lay flat on his back, patting his thigh. 

The boy happily climbed into his lap as if nothing was wrong, comfortably straddling him. “Can I make it up to you now, daddy? I’ll do my best!” He pulled the pout of a child, those pretty eyes under thick black lashes. 

_Daddy._ The way Ciel said that did awful things to him, same as the first time he uttered it out those kissable lips, in his sugar-sweet voice. Sebastian’s hardened expression didn’t flinch, though, all solid, stern stone. Big hands grabbed at his tiny waist, reaching up and under his thick sweater, pawing at his bruised skin. Bruises that were hidden from the public eye. 

They hurt to touch, and Sebastian _knew_ that. He poked and prodded anyway, the corner of his mouth twitching at Ciel’s little winces.

"Don’t you worry, I'll give you what you want, you little fucking slut,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “You want your mouth fucked? Wanna feel it all the way at the back of your throat?” 

The car was dark, the light outside was near pitch black, but he could still see enough. He could see that scowl lining Sebastian’s handsome features, felt himself twitch between his thighs. “Yes, sir.”

 _Sir. Mister. Daddy._ The little brat had such a way with his words, all of them loaded with charm and an irresistible drippy-candy tone _._ It did so _fucking_ much to Sebastian… and with such simple titles, too. Unbelievable.

“I can do that,” he snapped. “Daddy can _definitely_ do that.” In a flash, he effortlessly took that bitty boy from his lap and switched their positions. Fragile back against the dark luxury leather. He straddled him in return, black denim knees on either side of Ciel’s chest. 

Ciel found himself very relieved that the windows were heavily tinted.

Sebastian looked down at his expression. Eyes wide with fear. He reached to unbuckle his belt, pushing his boxers down just enough to pull his cock out, already fat with need, springing up to meet his stomach.

“See what you do to me?” One hand grabbed at Ciel’s ashy hair and forced his head up to meet the tip of his cock, fingers digging down to that scalp. “Mmm, I had an idea to just tie you up once we got home, but this’ll have to do, won’t it, sweetheart?”

Ciel struggled and gripped Sebastian’s jeans as his cheek bumped against the precum-slicked head. “Yo-” he gasped, “You’re being… mean, daddy…”

“Yeah? And what do you think _you’ve_ been doing all day, ever since we got out of the car in Leavenworth? Now open your fucking mouth.”

“Daddy…”

“Are you gonna make me fucking repeat myself? Open. Or else I’ll _force_ it open.”

He knew he couldn’t fight against that tone and win, and knew his daddy well enough to _know_ he’d follow through with all he said. Sebastian was so much stronger than he was, so much bigger, _older._ Lots more forceful. Ciel knew better, and parted his lips, taking the head into his mouth, though not without looking up with bratty, full-of-defiance eyes. He gripped at Sebastian’s jeans as he worked his tongue over the dripping tip, lightly scraping his teeth against sensitive flesh, watching as Sebastian’s expression quickly soured.

He snarled, harshly tugging on Ciel’s hair. The boy whined like he didn’t expect it. He _did_ know he would get punished, wouldn’t he? Maybe he was dumber than Sebastian gave him credit for.

“Do you think I’m fucking stupid?” He slipped himself from that mouth with a harsh _pop._ “You really think I’m gonna let you get away with the shit you’ve been pulling the whole day without proper punishment?” He forcefully shoved two fingers into Ciel’s mouth, pushed them further, deep, past the back of Ciel’s tongue, forcing a gag out of him. “Acting like the neediest bitch in the fucking world when you know damn well I can't do shit about it in public.”

Even with two fingers down his throat, Ciel still looked pleased with himself. He liked pushing Sebastian to his limits, _liked_ stripping down all those big-man walls he had up to strike where he knows it would hurt. He nipped at Sebastian’s knuckles.

His anger spiked when he saw and felt those lips curl at the edges around his fingers, those teeth at his skin. “You really like testing me, don’t you?” He huffed and pulled those spit-soaked fingers out.

And slapped the side of that cute little face. 

_“Nnn!”_

“Fucking _work_ for it. You want me to be nice, you _earn it.”_

His daddy looked down at him, expectantly, watching as the boy took in a deep breath and brought his lips back to that fat head. Sebastian didn’t give him the time of day, the already-slow pace not nearly enough for him, not _nearly_ enough for what agony today was. A whole fucking day of his little brat acting like they were the only two people in the whole town. Hours and _hours_ of it. In shops, in restaurants, in the streets. 

He had to hand it to him, though— the boy had guts. Guts that he’d like to bury himself in right about now.

“Looks like I have to do everything my _fucking_ self, huh?” the man snarled. 

He snapped his hips up into that mouth, satisfied with the wailing, gurgling cry as he pinned the kid down, slammed his cock into the back of his throat. Ciel choked around it, his grip on Sebastian’s jeans turning his knuckles white. He fucked the breath out of those frail little lungs, setting such a brutal pace it had Ciel’s jaw aching within a mere minute of it, his tiny voice coming out in blubbered, forced gags. Sebastian didn’t take long to ram all of his cock down that tiny throat, a vice grip in the boy’s hair. 

Heavy balls slapped against Ciel’s chin as he thrust, over and over, pushing his back into the seat. He had nowhere to go, couldn’t escape, trapped underneath his daddy’s heavy weight and that cock obstructing his airway. Yes, he’d done this many times before— had his head used and abused like a toy, Sebastian’s entire girth shoved down his throat, but this was different. He couldn’t move, could hardly breathe, completely and utterly overwhelmed by Sebastian’s scent, Sebastian’s taste, Sebastian’s anger, _Sebastian_. He tried to breathe steadily through his nose, the most pathetic attempt of getting back any bit of control he could.

And for the first time, it scared him.

He didn’t have Sebastian wrapped around his finger tonight. He _didn’t._ If he really cried, really struggled with genuine fear, really begged to be let go, would Sebastian even _...stop?_

Another snarl. The sound angry and frustrated. Two fingers pinched the boy’s little nose shut. He held Ciel at the base of him, felt him struggle and gag, tiny fingers reaching up for Sebastian’s shirt. Ciel looked up at him with pleading, teary eyes, his mascara beginning to run from the rough treatment, black streams down his reddened cheeks.

He couldn't breathe. His nose was plugged, his throat stuffed to the fucking brim. Ciel clenched his eyes shut as his chest started to tighten up and strain and constrict. Maybe it shouldn’t have set in so late, but he felt some sort of panic settling in him. He pounded his fists against Sebastian’s hips with all of the force left in his weakened body. Inconvenient, rather than painful. Like harmless kitten scratches.

_Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe._

_Let go._

“Are you _sorry_ , princess?”

He felt lightheaded, and _“Mmn,”_ was his weak, muffled moan of a response. Sebastian pulled him back by his hair, watched him cough and gasp and wheeze, his tiny body so desperate for oxygen again. Lidded, hazy, fucked-out eyes stared up at him, choking out a pathetic, “S— ‘m s-sorry, daddy…”

Another slap across that flushed face, a little harder this time, and he felt his palm sting. His hand caught some of those sticky tears. “What are you fucking sorry for?”

“For being—” Ciel swallowed, taking in a deep breath. “For being a needy bitch.”

 _“And?”_ he spat, grabbing Ciel’s chin, squeezing his plush cherub cheeks.

He gulped, little face quivering in his daddy’s hand. “I won’t d—do it again, daddy. ‘M sorry, daddy. B-be a good—a good boy for you.”

“Going to be a good _slut?”_ Sebastian corrected, his fingers tightening on the boy’s chin, a threat of its own. 

“I p-promise,” he squeaked. 

Sebastian let go of him roughly with one last slap, across the other cheek. Even in the darkness, he could see them both heating up to a beautiful shade of strawberry red. He could feel them, too. Warm to the fucking touch. “Make daddy cum right down your fucking throat if you’re gonna be such a _good slut,_ then.”

 _”Yessir.”_ An almost automatic response. 

The brat’s learning. Sebastian’s chest swam with pride, “Then take it.” Sebastian guided his cock back to Ciel’s mouth, a satisfied smirk curling on his face when the boy took him without complaint, without a struggle. “That’s it,” he purred. “You’re a good little slut, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

 _“Mhm.”_ Ciel tensed when the blunt head hit the back of his throat. He gathered fistfuls of Sebastian’s shirt again, but he didn’t push, didn’t retaliate.

“Deep breath, baby.”

The sweet thing let his eyes fall shut, took in a deep breath through his nose. He hummed, a low sound that told Sebastian all he needed to know.

_I’m ready._

He slammed back in, pressing the little boy’s nose to the coarse hair at his base, watching that throat bulge with the effort of it. 

Sebastian enjoyed making a mess of him. _Enjoyed_ making him noisy, needy, sloppy— the cab of the car was filled with ugly choking and gurgling. He shoved his fingers in alongside his cock, stretching Ciel’s mouth as wide as it could go. Devious, almost burning, ruddy eyes scanned Ciel’s just-as-red face. His tears, the snot running from his nose, the spit slicked over his cheeks and down his chin. 

Every single ounce of Ciel’s being focused on everything that was _Sebastian._ They weren’t on the side of the road in a fucking parking lot, ready to be seen at any moment. He _wasn’t_ far from home under the pretentious lie of being with Lizzie and Soma. All he could feel was his throat being _used,_ big hands in his hair, the force against his cheek. The smell of everything. The air freshener hanging between the seats was completely overpowered by the smell of desperation and cologne. But oh, those _sounds._ He knew when Sebastian was close, the way he panted, grunted, his sturdy form shaking ever so slightly.

“Fuck,” was the hiss through gritted teeth.

Ciel whined as what was already forceful became brutal. It was a struggle to keep his jaw open, his muscles threatening to give out. He couldn’t keep his teeth from touching Sebastian’s cock anymore. His brows knitted together, eyes clenching shut. The boy loosened one fist’s hold on his jeans to cover one of Sebastian’s hands, trying to lace their fingers together as Sebastian fucked into his throat like it was one of those silicone toys.

Some sort of comfort. Anything.

Ciel’s eyes spilled with tears, he _needed_ it.

Another grunt. Sebastian gave in to the gesture, locking their fingers in a harsh grip at Ciel’s cheek. The boy would've smiled if his mouth wasn't stuffed. The rhythm-less, abusing thrusts shoved into Ciel’s face a telltale sign that he’s serving his daddy well, that he brought him to the edge. One last ruthless shove into Ciel’s throat, and Sebastian came, a harsh growl ripping from between his teeth. “Drink it all down,” he commanded breathily, holding Ciel’s face in both hands, his thumbs rubbing at his lips and cheeks, smearing spit over his soft skin. 

He had to resist the urge to cough when he swallowed. He took heavy breaths through his nose and forced his eyes shut as he swallowed every last drop— he knew the consequences if he didn’t. 

“Good,” came the low purr. Sebastian took his spit-smeared hand and lightly slapped the side of Ciel’s panting face, two reassuring taps against heated skin. 

Some part of his heart sank when _boy_ didn’t come after that. No _good boy._ Ciel’s chest heaved. Sebastian’s weight on top of him was usually comforting, but now it was just restrictive. Heavy. Too much. He gazed up, watching Sebastian tuck himself back into his jeans and lick his fingers clean of Ciel’s saliva. The bitty thing was all snot and tears beneath him. “Da- daddy…” he hiccupped, “Pl.. ease…”

“What is it, baby?” he asked, his tone husky and nearly mocking. 

“Kiss?” he asked, his voice as small as can be. Though with the way Sebastian looked at him, he didn’t think it was wise to ask for anything at all. He was in no position to demand anything. But… was his punishment over? Maybe he was just supposed to take it, they’d go home, and that was it. 

Sebastian bent down, hand wrapped around that little neck, and hovered millimeters away from those lips. Pale lips brushed his own spit-slicked ones, and all Ciel could do was gently close his eyes and think of how good Sebastian smelled. His musky cologne was unmistakable. His one reward for taking his punishment had to be a sweet kiss, and he wouldn’t complain.

“No.” 

Ciel’s eyes snapped open.

Sebastian shoved Ciel down by the neck. The back of his head hit leather with a dull _thump._

“What makes you think you deserve one of daddy’s kisses, hm?”

“I thought—” he sniffled, “I did good… and I said I was so— sorry.”

“Are you arguing with me?”

Ciel lowered his gaze. “No, daddy.”

Sebastian only nodded. “Let’s go home, then. Get back in your seat.” He lifted his weight off of the small boy and watched him scramble back into the passenger side, tucking his knees up into his chest.

He sniffled quietly. He didn’t _really_ mean to make Sebastian _that_ angry. But he had to watch his limits and take his punishment. He owed it to his daddy, didn’t he? Ciel absently rubbed at his cheeks, pulling his fingers away to gaze at the crusted black mess. He could only imagine what his face looked like.

Sebastian turned toward the noise. He sighed. Ciel was crying, sniffing pathetically to himself, hiding his nose in his phone to distract himself. Childish sounds from his game and the tapping of delicate fingertips against the screen sounded as Sebastian started the car again, his music blaring once more.

“Princess,” he called.

He tried to sound fine, cleared his little throat before droning out a small, _“Mhm?”_ as he wiped his nose and eyes on the long sleeve of his sweater.

Sebastian bent over the console, taking Ciel’s chin between thumb and forefinger. “You’re a good boy for me, you know that?”

Another little sniffle.

“You took me well,” he said lowly, pressing their lips together. 

_Finally._

Sweetly, deeply. Ciel could’ve started crying all over again. And with that, he practically felt Ciel’s shaking almost immediately go down as the boy clenched the ends of his sweater. Sebastian’s hand cupped his still-hot cheek, and Ciel quickly gave into the gesture, humming happily into their kiss. He wanted to deepen it, feel Sebastian's tongue against his, but before he could, the man pulled away. 

“Would you like to pick the music, baby?”

His daddy smiled at him for the first time that day. A genuine smile, not just some pissed-off or teasing smirk. He didn’t show teeth, no, he never did. But he still _smiled._ And it made Ciel’s heart soar. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in for more of my daddy kink, and please tell me what you think! I know I went a bit rougher on this one~  
> Twitter and Tumblr @javajowgie!  
> Follow Vex too!!!! @vextharu1er


End file.
